Long Time No Love
by Sarktld
Summary: Goten and Trunks left into space on a mission, it's been three years since the day they left! Both are hungry and eager for female contact and Bra and Pan are ready to accept their challange! Will they win? Or will it end in tears? TP GB [COMPLETE]
1. Home!

Hey guys I'm Back! xD This time I have a HAPPY HAPPY GO GO STORY!!! -Jumps around happily- I took a while to think of this, I know there are some plot holes, that I reli cant be bothered to fill but you will not be confused!!! Hopefully...

Ages:

Trunks 20, Goten 19, Pan 18, Bra 19.

Enjoy! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan paced the floor wildly. Her hands in front of her, rolling them and clasping them. Then unclasping them. A large bubble in her stomach rose into her trachea making it hard to breath, and her heart pounded at twice it's normal rate in her ears. Her heart had become so deafening she could not hear the sound of a familiar voice drumming into her head.

She continued to pace the small waiting room in capsule corp.

"PAN!" Bra's voice drifted over to her, and rose above her heart. Pan turned to her friend, a twinge of nervousness in her eyes. The blackness was almost consuming, and Bra felt herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable as her friend gazed at her. Bra shifted uneasily and eyed her friend. "Your making me nervous! What's wrong? You should be glad they're coming home! I thought you had a crush on my brother anyway?" Bra asked, receiving a glare from Pan causing her to giggle. "I see that hasn't changed." She said shaking her head.

"I'll have you know I'm over him!" Pan snapped.

"Then tell me why your pacing the room like a twitchy freak!" Bra demanded.

"I don't know, its just gonna be weird ya know..." Pan sighed. She glanced at the floor.

Bra nodded. "I know what you mean, but why so nervous?" She asked curiously.

"It's been _three_ _years _Bra! A lot can happen in that time!" Pan snapped. "When he left I was just little Panny! Now I'm eighteen! I'm not a kid anymore!" She snapped. "I'm of age..."

Bra's eyes widened at her friend and her face broke into an evil grin. "So you hope he _sees _your of age?" Bra asked.

Pan scowled and blushed. "N-No!" She stammered.

Bra giggled. "Your such a terrible liar Pan!" She said giving her friend a small smile. "I didn't think someone could hold a crush for three years!" Bra said thinking. "Maybe it's more than that!"

"I Don't like your brother!" Pan snapped. "I just hate that ridicules nick name!" She said.

"Well being in space for three years without any females, all I can say is that he'll be hungry... so just watch what your getting yourself into-"

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR BROTHER!" Pan yelled throwing her hands into the air, blushing furiously at Bra's comment. "Besides! My uncle will be the same!" Pan said grinning evilly.

Bra stopped giggling and held her breath. "So?"

"So? Everyone knows you like him!" Pan said rolling her eyes.

Bra blushed. "I do not!"

Pan laughed uncontrollably. "I've heard you at night! '_**Oh Goten! I miss you so much hold me closer Goten! I love you!'**_" Pan said cuddling her body and kissing thin air, trying to look desperate.

Bra's face flushed furiously. "T-That's a l-lie!" She stammered, her face darkening by the second.

Pan grinned. "Maybe so, but by the blush on your face, it's true you like him!" She said smiling. Bra looked at Pan and Pan looked back, after a moment both girls howled with laughter as Bra chased Pan around the room with a pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't wait to see everyone again." Goten said sitting down in the passanger seat of the ship.

Trunks nodded. "God! I just cant wait to get a girl..." He said sighing.

Goten laughed. "I know what you mean, we've gone through puberty in space with no females, I'm as eager as you!" Goten said licking his lips. "I bet Bra and Pan have had more experience than us..." He said sighing. "How embarrassing..."

Trunks smiled at his friend. "They probably have! But play it cool, they'll never know! For all they know we've done stuff before we came on this ridicules journey!" Trunks said smiling. Goten and him shared a grin.

"Do you think Pan will still have that cute crush on you?" Goten asked grinning at his friend.

Trunks scowled. "Can we drop that already?" He asked as he pushed some buttons on the panel. "We're nearly home..." He said excitedly.

Goten shrugged, "you did hurt her before we came..." Goten said. "Maybe after that she hates your guts!" He said.

Trunks sighed, he felt awful once they took off. He should have been the adult and handled the situation much better than he did. But he couldn't help himself, it was the last thing he was expecting from his little Panny.

::::_**FLASHBACK**_::::

A 17 year old Trunks sat in his room, lying back on his bed. His hair lay down his face drying after the cold shower he just came out of. He wore nothing more than a pair of boxers and jeans. There was a soft knock on the door, almost as if the person really didn't want him to hear the knock at all. Frowning he walked over to the door and threw it open to see a very timid looking 15 year old Pan.

He grinned down at her. "Hey Pan come in!" He said and opened the door wider making his way over to the bathroom. Pan was breathing heavy and twisting her hands together uncomfortably. She stepped into the room and closed the door. She walked over and sat on his bed.

"What brings you here?" Trunks asked as he leaned against his bathroom door frame, watching her intensively. Pan studied him and blushed. His jeans was the only piece of clothing she could see, he wore no belt which allowed them to hang down at the front. She could make out the dark rough patch where his pubic hair should just be starting. His sexy body stood in half glory, as she cast her eyes over his well toned muscled chest. A small black chain hung around his neck, with a symbol on the end. It mean soul, in some sort of language.

He noticed that instead of answering his question, Pan took to staring at his body. He glanced down at his atire and looked back up. "Something wrong?" He asked confused. She had seen him like this plenty of times before, and she never took to staring at him quite as much. Maybe it was because she was getting older and was becoming increasingly curious.

Pan blushed and shook her head. "N-Nothing..."

Trunks smiled, "So what brings you here?" He asked her.

Pan tried to look anywhere but at Trunks. "Nothing, just came to see you." She said.

Trunks watched her. "Something's wrong." He said simply.

"Nothings wrong..." Pan said wishing she never came to talk to him at all. And fought desperately with the urge to run away and come back he was wearing some more fucking clothes.

Trunks cocked an eye brow. "I know you well enough to know when something's wrong Pan!" He said. "So are you going to tell me or not?" He asked.

Pan sighed and looked at the floor blushing she shook her head. "I-It's nothing, just some personal stuff..." She said.

Trunks sighed. "Then I won't press, but I wish you would tell me if it's bothering you so much." He said. Pan shrugged and continued to look at anywhere other than Trunks. "Wait..." Trunks said narrowing his eyes. "Are we talking family personal, or something else?" he asked.

Pan blushed. "Something else..." She sighed.

He watched the way she blushed and it clicked. He grinned. "Awww Panny has a crush!" He said happily. "Who's the lucky boy?" he asked.

Pan took in a deep breath. "Drop it okay! It's not a boy..."

Trunks' face went hite with shock. "Y-Your a... a..."

Pan read his mind and laughed. "I'm not a lesbian Trunks don't worry! It is a guy I just don't want to talk about it!" She said smiling.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief and grinned weakly. "And why won't you tell me who it is?" He asked. "You never know I could put in a good word!" He said laughing.

Pan sighed. "It doesn't matter because he's older, cuter and _way_ otta ma league." Pan said simply.

"Awah, come on Pan! I'm sure it's not that bad!" He said walking over to the bed and sitting beside her. Pan wished he'd stay at the door, she could feel his body heat and his scent was driving her wild. "Just tell him how you feel, you'll feel better that way!" Trunks said laughing. "Or you could take the direct approach."

Pan smiled weakly, her eyes resting on his. "What's more direct that tell him?" She asked.

"Kiss him, he wont expect it and if he kisses back you might stand a chance!" He said simply. "Or you could just leave it and-" He was cut off as Pans lips pressed against his. The feeling strange at first, he could feel the soft wet flesh of her lips, and could feel her hand run up his back. His heart gave a leap, _he _was the boy Pan was talking about. He was to shocked to react to the kiss. After a moment, he couldn't help himself! He kissed back...

::::_**END FLASHBACK**_::::

Just after that kiss was when Trunks pushed her away and told her no. Even after he defined his own law and kissed her back, but he never did tell Goten that part. No one knew that part except him. He sighed as earth came closer into view.

"I can't wait to get home either, I have a few things I need to sort out!" Trunks said.

"After we drop the Blackstar Dragonballs off at Dende's place." Goten piped in.

Trunks nodded. "Then we need to see my father about the small mission he sent us on and _why_!" Trunks said. Goten smiled and looked out the window.

"You alright bud? You've been awful quiet." Trunks asked gazing at Goten, Goten's cheeks flushed and Trunks laughed. "If your still upset about me walking in on you jerking off then-"

"It's not that!" Goten said scowling blushed even redder. "But thanks for reminding me about that." He grumbled.

Trunks grinned at his friend. "Hey man its natural, I'd be scared if - outta the three years - I never walked in on you!" Trunks said laughing.

"Makes me wonder about you!" Goten said receiving a punch from Trunks as both boys laughed. They continued to talk about girls and seeing their family that they didn't notice they had touched down on Kami's lookout. Trunks and Goten opened the door and stepped out. Dende rushed out to greet them with a warm smile.

"Hey Trunks! Goten! It's great to see you both again!" Dende said as he reached them. He wore the same old robes as he normally wore at his position as guardian of earth.

Trunks made his way over to his friend handing him the blackstar balls, which were tied in a black bag. "Hey Dende, how have things been here on earth?" Trunks asked.

Dende shrugged and grinned. "I think you should go home, it's been a while and everyone is dying to see you both again." Dende said with a nod taking the balls from Trunks and setting them in his arms. "By the way why have you been gone for so long?" Dende asked.

Trunks grinned. "Father sent us on a mission inside a mission, he wanted us to get something for him. Or should I say _someone_." Trunks said smiling.

Dende tilted his head to side. "Really who?" He asked.

Trunks shook his head. "Sorry I can't say, not until my father gives me orders, we've to take her straight to him first!" He said shrugging. Dende looked more confused but simply nodded and walked back into the large white house as Trunks and Goten got back into the ship heading off in the direction of Capsule corp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bra and Pan lay outside in the sun under the shade of a giant oak in the garden outside the tall building. They watched the sky for any sign of life. Pan was starting to feel anxious again. She watched as Bra lay with her eyes shut in the summer sun. She wore a short sleeved t-shirt that showed more cleavage than she wanted to see, and a white skirt that stopped just above her knees. She had taken her sandals off and lay bare foot. Pan stretched and lay back beside her friend. She wore a laced dark purple top that showed some of her own cleavage. And a pair of dark baggy jeans, she took off her shoes with her feet and continued to gaze up lazily into the sky when she saw something.

"What's that?" Pan asked standing up and putting a hand over her eyes to block out the suns rays as she continued to gaze at the approaching machine. Her heart skipped a beat. They were home!

"That's them!" Bra said excitedly. Pan could feel her heart pounding at miles an hour. How would Trunks feel about her now? He left her in a bit of a state the last time he was here, she could never really forgive him. But something inside her still liked everything they had! Or used to have...

::::_**FLASHBACK**_::::

"Nnnnn...?!" Trunks pushed Pan back from the kiss. "What are you doing!" He asked, feeling his heart skip a beat as he gazed into her eyes. They looked slightly hurt at his comment.

"I thought it w-was obvious..." Pan said trying to bite back tears. "I'm taking your advice and you said if he kissed back then he would like me..." She said gazing at him hopefully.

Trunks was inwardly punching and kicking himself. "I-I Know I said that, but P-Panny, you cant seriously like m-me?" He asked not looking at her. Wishing he had put more clothes on, feeling a little violated and uncomfortable around her now.

"Don't call me that T-Trunks..." She said biting her lip harder and she felt the tears spring to life. "I'm not a kid!"

"I know, but Pan, your only a friend!" He said still not looking at her.

"Then why did you kiss back?" She asked tears pouring down her face. "Tell me why!" She snapped.

Trunks had never heard Pan so upset, he gazed up into her dark and hurt eyes. "I-I, d-don't know! I mean you caught me off guard is all!" He said.

Pan was sniffing uncontrollably now. "You must have felt something Trunks please tell me you did! I know it..." She said.

Trunks stood up abruptly. "I didn't Pan, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to leave!" He snapped.

Pan wailed and ran from the room. Slamming the door shut behind her. Trunks could feel her energy moving out the house and then further away. He sighed, and felt inwardly guilty. He himself was not sure why he had kissed her back. All he knew was that, he would not see her for a few years... and he needed that time to think.

::::_**END FLASHBACK**_::::

Pan gazed at the approaching ship. She would show him. She was much older, and the next time their lips met! He _would _feel something. (Be it her tongue demanding entrance or his love for her spike). The ship made it's descend as everyone ran out the house getting ready to greet them. The doors opened and Goten was the first to jump out. He gazed around at them all and gave them the famous Son grin.

Pan watched Bra freeze as she looked Goten up and down. Her mouth had become very dry. "He's well, h-he's grown a lot." Bra commented making Pan chuckle.

"I bet that's not the only thing that's grown." Pan said. (She means Bra's love for Goten you dirty minded people! XD)

Bra blushed and continued to eye him. "Maybe..." She said. But was cut off by a small gasp from Pan as Trunks descended from the ship.

Bra scoffed and giggled. "And your talking about me!" Bra asked smiling. But she too was shocked how her brother and Goten had both grown. They were very well muscled and tanned. Trunks wore a tight black tank top with a jacket that he was now removing much to Pans taste. And loose black trousers. Goten wore a tight blue t-shirt and baggy black pants.

Both boys were greeted with their mothers and their family members. They were laughing and joking around with them. The girls stood gapping at the two boys as they talked. Pan had never felt so taken away with any one boy before, she also noted something new. Both the boys had their _tails_. She watched the brown fur tails trailing behind them. Trunks wrapped his around his waist as he removed his jacket. Everyone walked inside as the boys waited behind for a moment talking to each other. They turned to go back to the ship when Goten spotted the two girls that had been left behind.

"Who's that?" Goten asked. "I think your fan club is back Trunks!" He said rolling his eyes.

Trunks looked over at the girls. "At least they're cute!" He stated. "And there's two, one for you and me!" He said nudging Goten. "So you no longer have to-"

"DROP IT!" Goten shouted throwing his hands in the air. Trunks choked with laughter and made his way over to the girls. When he got closer his jaw dropped. "P-PAN!" He asked gazing at her.

Goten stopped dead. "N-No way! B-B-Bra!" He said as both boys gazed at the girls with their jaws hitting the floor.

Pan giggled and stepped up, blushing as she spotted Trunks eyeing her full body. His eyes trailed down and lingered on the small bit of cleavage she was showing. He growled lightly before his eyes snapped back to hers.

Pan smirked. "Hello Trunks! Long time no see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it! xD Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story! I had fun writing it guys! I'll be back with the next chapter in the next few days! xD Until then Cya!

XxX Raven xXx


	2. White Noise: The Darkness

Hugglez and Tackles Emz BESSIE FWIEND!!! xD Thanks for all your encouragement Emz (Tiixaesr)! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be writing this story! So everyone else should thank you! Hugz Emz close You mean so much to me, I've devoted this chapter to you! So please enjoy!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes! Panny! His little Pan, that had come into his room and kissed him with a stupid crush! She was... there was only one word for it: Beautiful! Trunks' eyes continued their assault on her body, he let out another low growl. Pan was take aback by the sound, and blushed furiously.

"T-Trunks, your staring..." She said adverting her eyes.

Trunks snapped out of it and gazed at her grinning. "You've grown so much Pan." He said.

Pan's blush deepened as she continued to look at her feet. "So have you, but then again people normally do after three years." She said grinning.

Trunks laughed. "Same old Pan!" He said grinning. He could feel his tail wriggle excitedly as he continued to watch her.

"BOY!" Snapped Vegeta. Trunks quickly turned around to gaze at his father. "Where's the girl!" Vegeta demanded.

Trunk sighed. "She's in the ship, C'mon Goten." Trunks said. He turned to leave and stopped, he turned back. "How about we see you both in my room about eightish for a movie?" He asked.

Pan smiled and nodded, Bra shrugged and grinned. "Sounds good." Pan said, her eyes now glancing over Trunks the way he was looking over her. Trunks noticed her glance and grinned, he slowly leaned over and planted a small kiss on the side of her cheek causing her to blush.

"Alright then..." He purred into her ear. "I'll see you then..." he said walking away without glancing back. He and Goten made their way back over to the ship.

Bra squealed and turned to Pan who was holding the spot on her cheek where Trunks had kissed her. "Oh My GOSH!" Bra gasped and dragged Pan into the house. "I cant believe he like totally flirted with you Pan!" She said laughing. She sat with her in the living room when they heard voices outside.

"Go in there and wait, I need to go and see where my fathers ran off to." Came Trunks' voice.

The door opened and in walked a girl around the same age as Bra and Pan. She grinned at them and sat down. Bra was completely taken aback by her appearance. She wore a black dragon t-shirt with a purple and blue dragon in the shape of ying and yang. Also she wore long baggy black jeans from which hung a chain and a dark blue ocarina. Her hands were concealed under fingerless gloves, with black and red striped and the pirate skull and crossbones on the back. She had long dark black hair with natural red tips. She also wore slight black make up around her red eyes.

"Er.. who are you?" Pan asked.

"Call me Raven." The girl said smiling.

Bra laughed. "Cool name, is that your real name?" She asked.

"No." Raven said smiling. "Its: Tasha Raven Rigel" She said "But I prefer Raven."

Bra smiled. "Raven it is, are you here to see my father?" She asked.

"Well I didn't have much choice, Trunks and Goten dragged me here with them." She said shrugging. "Something to do with being the last of my kind." She said.

"Last of... what kind?" Bra asked.

Raven grinned as a tail uncurled from her waist, but instead of being long and monkey like, it was long and covered in purple scales, which ended in an arrow shaped point. It looked almost like a-

"Dragon!" Bra called her eyes widening.

"Yeah, I'm half dragon, last of my kind." She said sighing. "Vegeta wanted me to come here for some weird reason unknown to me. But since I had no where else to go..." She shrugged.

After a moment Pan jumped. "What will I wear to the movie thing later on?" She asked.

Bra grinned. "I can give you a makeover than will have Trunks down on one knee begging." She said smirking. "Raven, want to give me a hand?" She asked the girl. Raven's lips twitched into an evil smile.

"I'd be delighted..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks walked through capsuel corp and finally loacted his father in his room. He walked in and shut the door. "Father?" Trunks asked as he sat on the bed.

Vegeta sighed. "Is Raven waiting?" He asked.

Trunks froze. "How did you know her name?!" he asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What does it matter!" Vegeta scowled.

"Then why did you want us to fetch her?" He asked.

Vegeta sighed. "I knew her father, he was very loyal to the saiyan race, the dragons were some of our closest allies." He said. "I couldn't just leave her out their on her own, and I think she can help out here." He said.

Trunks tilted his head. "What do you mean? '_help out here'_?"

Vegeta snarled. "It's none of your business, Dragons are just good at handy work!" _And matchmaking. _Vegeta said to himself grinning.

Trunks smiled and stood up. "Well I need to go and get ready." He said to his father walking out the room and into his own. He found Goten going through some of his own clothes he had brought and pulled out some things glancing at them before throwing them to the floor. Trunks chuckled at his friend.

"Can't find anything to wear?" He asked they younger male.

Goten grumbled. Trunks reached into his own tops and pulled out a black tank top, which he threw at Goten. Goten caught and eyed the top, he then looked at Trunks. Trunks grinned.

"Trust me Goten, girls go ga ga for these things." He said pulling out a fresh tank top for himself. Goten grinned and pulled it over his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bra was attacking Pan's hair with her curlers as Raven looked through one of Bra's many closets. "Hmmm... why not just something formal, that say's I want to be kissed but I really don't want to go any further!" Raven asked as she gazed at her dresses.

"Really! GUYS! It's _just_ a movie! I'm not going to meet a prince!" Pan whined.

"Actually-"

"Okay Bra I know... Yeah alright stupid statement!" Pan huffed causing Bra and Raven to chuckle. "I still don't see why I need to dress up, I'm not even sure I still like him..."

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"Well, he did hurt me..." Pan said.

"What exactly happened? You didn't tell me the full story!" Bra asked. Raven turned around to listen as well.

Pan sighed and told them everything, about how she had walked in on her brother, what he was wearing how it made her feel. Then what he said about kissing, and that she did it to him. There was a small pause after this. "And then what did he do?" Bra asked, she had stopped attacking Pan's hair as fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"He kissed me back." She said simply.

Bra beamed and squealed. "Oh you see!! I knew he liked you to! This is so perfect-"

"But he denied his feelings?" Raven asked causing Pan to nod.

Bra turned on her. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Well if he had just kissed her back, she wouldn't be crying would she?" Raven said shrugging. "And as strange as it sounds, I know a lot about male earthlings! When it comes to emotions."

"How?" Bra asked curiously.

Raven scowled at her friends noisiness. "I can sense feelings."

Bra looked at her. "You can read minds?" She asked causing both Pan and herself to flush.

"No I can read _feelings_!" Raven said rolling her eyes. "But it's hard to tell girls because they feel so many different things! I'm totally confused with what's in Pans head right now, but men? Yeah men are easy!" Raven said smiling. She turned and continued to look through the closet.

"So can you see how Trunks feels about Pan?" Bra asked.

"Or Goten feels about Bra?" Pan chimed in.

"No, it's an invasion of privacy, I will only tell you both if I get the permission of the boys." Raven said. Bra and Pan looked disappointed. "But I will tell you this..." She said and both girls heads pricked up. "You _definitely_ shocked them." Raven said with a smirk. Bra and Pan grinned and without another word they turned and continued on with what they were doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten sat down on Trunks' bed. He watched as Trunks looked through his movies while drinking his juice. "What kind of movies do you think the girls will want to watch?" Goten asked him.

"I'm not sure, but if it's a slush one they can turn around and walk away-" He was interrupted with a small knock at the door. Sighing he crossed the room and opened it, he nearly gagged on his juice. Pan was wearing a dark, rather tight t-shirt that cut down low to see a little more cleavage than he saw that morning. She also wore a short skirt that ended just a bit father up than the one Bra's did a few hours ago. He was eyeing Pan with utmost content, he didn't realise when Goten came to join him. Goten played cool cards as he chuckled at Trunks' face. He opened the door wider and held it open for the girls.

"You look beautiful." He said to Bra who wore a casual red dress, with her hair straightened and fell down behind her back. Bra smiled at him and blushed at bit at his attire. She never knew Goten liked to wear tank tops. She could make out the outline of every muscle on his body almost as if the shirt was to small for him. His jeans were hanging low with no belt almost like Trunks' were the day Pan told him how she felt.

Pan walked in after them leaving Raven standing in the hall. "Your fathers wants to see me? Am I correct?" She asked Trunks.

Trunks was taken aback but nodded. "Yes he's in his-"

"Bed room? I got it, I can sense energy to!" Raven said skipping off down the hall. Trunks watched her skip and cocked an eye brow, chuckling lightly. He turned and walked back into the room after shutting his door. He wore almost the same as Goten only his jeans mimicked the day he left. However the room was too dark for anyone to see the faint outlines of where his pubic hair should start. He obviously didn't own any belts.

He sat back on the bed beside Pan who was sitting as if she was in the queens room. He chuckled. "Relax! Panny, make yourself at home." He said as she lay back beside him grinning. She was still confused, she had no idea what she wanted at this moment, for him to treat her like an adult or more... For one thing she wanted rid of that ridicules nick name; Panny.

Goten turned to the movies. "What is everyone in the mood for? Mum brought us some more of the most recent movies that are out." Goten said diving into his bag. "I have White Noise: The Light?" He asked.

Pan and Trunks nodded. Horror was definitely something they could agree on. Bra whimpered, she hated horror movies they always scared the shit out of her. Goten slid the disk into the DVD player and sat back beside Bra. Bra was shivering at his side as Goten turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" He whispered to her.

"N-Nothing, I just d-don't like h-horrors..." She said.

"Awah..." Goten wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He hoped his embrace didn't scare her off, but she leaned against him and sighed contently. He blushed deeply and returned to watching the movie.

Trunks smirked at Goten and Bra and nudged Pan. She followed his gaze and her eyes fell upon her friend and her uncle. "Awww..." She said quietly. "They do look cute together." She noted.

"Goten hasn't thought about anything else other than Bra the whole time in space, believe me I should know!" Trunks said laughing.

Pan looked up at him. "Really why? Has he talked about her a lot?" She asked.

"No I walked in on him jerking off calling my sisters name." Trunks said and both he and Pan rolled into a fit of laughter. Goten snarled at them to keep their voices down, the movie was just getting good. Pan and Trunks stopped but continued to grin at each other.

::::_**FLASHBACK**_::::

Trunks walked down the empty halls of the space ship. He glanced at the small watch on his arm, it was 4:30 in the morning. Or that was what time it was on earth. As he walked he heard a faint voice. He stopped in his tracks, it sounded like Goten. Turning Trunks walked back towards his friends room, his voice becoming clearer as he went.

"Nnnnn..."

"Goten?" Trunks called as he neared his friends door.

"Nnnnn... Bra..."

"Bra?" Trunks asked himself confused. "What's she doing here?" He said as he reached Goten's room. He turned the handle and threw open the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten was stroking himself with his eyes shut. He could imagine Trunks' sister wriggling underneath him just as she had done in his dream. He continued to stroke himself speeding up. He could feel how painfully hard he was and he was gasping on a release, he wriggled free of the covers and lay with his hand down his boxers that he was half way to removing.

"Nnnnn... Bra..."

Then he heard the door open and with it so did his eyes. Trunks' eyes widened at his friend. Goten blushed deeply and threw the covers back over himself, knowing that he was far to late. Trunks had saw all he needed to see.

"G-Goten..." Trunks asked a smile cracking onto his face. "We-re you j-just jerking off shouting B-Bra's name?" Trunks asked his friend. Goten blushed deeply.

"N-No!" He stammered.

Trunks howled with laughter which caused Goten to flush more, scaring his erection away almost completely. Trunks would never let him live this down. Ever.

"I-I'm sorry, look I'll leave and let you..." He coughed "get back to what you were doing." Trunk said shutting the door as he walked out the room, he slowly made his way down the hall his laughter ringing in Goten's ears. He could feel himself flushing even redder, he grumbled and looked down at his length. His erection had disappeared and he lost all sexual urges. He groaned trying hard not to think about what would happen the next time he saw Trunks. With this thought in mind he rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

::::_**END FLASHBACK**_::::

Pan was trying hard not to giggle as she lay beside Trunks. She could feel him moving as he also tried to contain his laughter.

"You must have missed all this!" She asked, gazing up at him.

"I did." Trunks said sighing, he gazed down at Pan and as their eyes met they shared a silent grin. Bra gave a start and jumped a mile into the air. Goten hugged her close as she whimpered in his arms. He grinned to himself running a 'soothing' hand down her side feeling her feminine curves. Bra was too caught up in the movie to notice his hand was making it's way further down...

Trunks who noticed Pan was watching the TV took the time to gaze at her. She had definitely grown, her face had more defined features and she wore some natural make up. Trunks had taken into account that she was no longer a tom - boy, she was a young woman who deserved respect. No matter how hungry he was for her. He had to think if it was Pan he wanted or if it was just his long awaited hunger for sex that made him want to pin her down and take her. He wound not do that unless he knew he was definitely in love with her and was _not _going to ditch her afterwards. He spent most of the movie thinking over that, he didn't even notice Pan was watching him.

"I take it you don't own any belts?" Pan asked unable to remove her eyes from the tuff of dark rough skin that sat just above his jeans, marking the start of pubic hair. Her eyes trailed down to the opening of his jeans. However the light from the movie was to dark she could not see any further down, her eyes snapped back to his and she noticed an evil grin poisoned his usually friendly features. She gulped.

"Curious Panny?" He asked. Pan scoffed and opened her mouth to say something but quickly held her tongue as Trunks scratched the rough patch of growing hair. He watched her eyes widen in wonder at his movements, and smirking, he lowered his hand further down. Pan watched his hand disappear down his trousers and boxers and she quickly turned to look at the TV feeling her face flush. She heard Trunks laugh and his laugh soon reduced to a chuckle. However he did not remove his hand from his pants.

"Nnnnn..." He moaned as he started to stroke himself. Pans eyes widened as she turned to watch him, surely he wasn't! He was...

Trunks chuckled at Pans face. "What's the matter Pan?" He asked as a growing bulge emerged in the centre of his trousers. "Never seen a man masturbate before?" He asked as he lay down in the pillows allowing himself better access. Pan watched the bulge grow, she felt her heart beating twice it's normal rate as her eyes travelled back up to his face. His eyes were half open as another grunt escaped his mouth, Pan could feel the sweat trickle down her face. Why did he have to be so fucking sexy! She wanted so much to just reach down and take over, that would shock the fuck out of him. He was teasing her. Pan looked back at the TV, this time she was not going to look back at him.

"Your a jerk." She snarled listening to him chuckle at her.

"Now I better go and finish off somewhere!" Trunks said, he stepped up and made his way over to the bed room door where he exited.

"Where's he going?" Bra asked.

"Away to finish what he started." Pan said.

"What did he start?" Goten asked, both himself and Bra watching Pan as she smirked.

"Masturbating!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! All I can say is:

Trunks: 1

Pan: 0

That's the score so far! Heh, won't be long before I post chapter three, give me a day or two and I'll see you all then!

Thanks to:

LunaBela

SSJ-Pan-Chan

Goodlife93

For your reviews and support! xD

XxX Raven xXx


	3. Memories

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and encouraging me! xD I love to hear all your thoughts and feelings on my stories and I do try and update as often as I can! (Everyday or every other day) Here is the next chapter so enjoy! xD

Reviews:

Goodlife93 ((Great to see your still reading my pathetic attempts at fan fics! Thanks Goodlife you've been here from the start! I'm dedicating this chapter to you! xD))

Miki23 ((Hey Miki I love your stories they all rock! Oo Thanks for reading!!))

Lunabela ((Thanks for your lenghty reviews! I love reading long reviews, they're just so damn long! xD Thanks for reading!))

SSj-Pan-Chan ((Nice to hear from you again:) ))

Kimeno-Chan ((Nice new name! I love it! xD))

Supersaiyanx ((Hello again SSX! xD))

Tweenager ((HEY!!! -Jumps on you- Hope your well, and welcome back! xD))

Thanks guys:) From here on there is a bit of Angst, but it's part of the plot to make Pna and Trunks' get together soooo much more worth it! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another hour or so of twitching and jumping from Bra, the movie finally ended. The door opened and Trunks staggered in rolling onto his bed, he groaned and shifted his position. He was now aware that everyone in the room was watching him, Goten had a huge smirk on his face.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"You told them?" Trunks asked looking at Pan horrified.

"Well you didn't exactly keep your voice down did you?" Pan asked with a smirk.

"I can't believe you told them!" He said pouting at her, she let a soft sigh and scooted over to cuddle him. He leaned into her and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and pretended to cry. Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"We all know your not shy! That's for sure!" Goten said chuckling at the sight.

"Oh if only he was..." Pan sighed. "Imagine our little Trunks-kun, all shy and bashful..."

Everyone in the room erupted with laughter. Pan felt a small sting in the side of her neck and pulled it away from Trunks, she slid her hand up to catch a droplet of blood. She looked at Trunks unsure of what to think, when Trunks' eyes just softened sexily at her and hungrily. Pan gulped lightly, before he turned to Goten.

"And yes I did have fun!" He said causing everyone else to laugh again.

Goten chuckled. "You did take your time!" He stated.

"Well.." Trunks said grinning evilly. Goten shut up, he knew what was coming, he looked at Trunks with pleading eyes. "At least I didn't stay up until about four in the morning SHOUTING and groaning in pleasure calling out for Br-" He was cut off as Pan pressed her lips against his. Goten could feel the sweat soaking his back as Bra turned to look at him tilting her head. He just laughed and waved it off as if it were nothing, feeling a rush of gratitude towards Pan for her actions.

Pan continued to kiss as Trunks was completely taken by surprise. Memories came flooding back to him, only this time Pan was of age. And so was he. He kissed her back, slipping a hand behind her head and pulling her closer. Pan felt herself being lifted onto his lap and wrapped both her arms around his neck, pulling him down. Trunks' tongue drummed on her bottom lip for access that was soon granted. Trunks allowed his assault on her mouth brushing and caressing her teeth and cheek. As both teens struggled for air they broke away only to be greeted by cat whistles from both Bra and Goten. Pan and Trunks blocked them out and took the time to gaze into each others eyes, black meeting blue in a swirl of emotion and wonder. After a moment Pan broke the gaze and glared down at her uncle.

"That was your fault!" She snapped causing him to stop. "If you could just keep your hands out your pants!" She said chuckling.

Goten's jaw dropped. "You _told _her?" He fired at Trunks, Trunks grinned and shrugged. "I hate you..." Goten snarled turning back to the TV watching the rolling credits.

"Am I missing something here?" Bra asked looking from one to the other.

Pan gave her the 'I'll-tell-you-later-look!' Bra nodded turning back to Goten.

Trunks leaned down to Pan now that no one was looking and whispered in her ear. "Did you mean that kiss or were you just getting me to shut up?" Trunks asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Pan stated simply. She leaned back against his chest, as he reached down kissed her head.

"Because I meant every moment of it." He said.

Pan froze, she could feel her heart quicken, she cast her eyes down his body hungrily. Trunks noticed her gaze and grinned to himself, he lay back on the bed taking her with him. He wrapped one strong arm around her and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her tight bottom in the skirt press against his pelvis. He slowly took her hand in his and reached over to her.

"Now don't freak out, pull away any time you want!" He said before he slowly led her hand down...

Pan stiffened at his words and watched as he slowly lowered her hand down... She could feel the rough tuffs of pubic hair he was scratching just earlier. He lowered her down into his jeans, but no further. He took his own hand out and waited to see what she would do. She continued to lower her own hand down and could feel his covered erection through his boxers. Her eyes widened, HE WAS HUGE! Suddenly she couldn't breathe... What was wrong wit her? Dumb question... She knew what was wrong with her, a secret she had kept from everyone, one that was coming back to haunt her. Quickly she drew her hand back out.

Trunks opened his eyes which were shut enjoying her touch and looked up at her with a questioning gaze. "Why'd you stop?" He asked hoping he hadn't freaked her out or been to forward. Pan opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. She shook her head, biting her lip to fight back tears, she jamp from the bed and dashed out the room. "PAN!" Trunks called after her feeling strangely guilty. He darted out the room after her, followed by Goten and Bra. "Pan!" He shouted again feeling for her energy, but she had suppressed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan flew, her tears staining her face in the wind. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she had to get as far away from here as possible. Her feet finally hit solid earth and when she opened her eyes she found herself in the forest, beside a giant lake. She sat down in the grass and groaned. She was soo close, she could have taken him that night! DARN her blasted memories! She let herself fall onto the grass and curled into a ball crying uncontrollably.

Then there was a familiar voice. Pan really didn't want to talk to anyone, but the voice spread a small wave of happiness through her. It was someone who didn't know what had just happened and someone who probably wouldn't ask. It was Raven.

"Thanks Zevlin, and I'll see you then!" Came her voice. Pan picked it up with her acute Saiyan hearing. She sat up and wiped her eyes of all the evidence that she had ever been crying, and lay down like she was watching the sky. Raven gave a start as she watched the figure on the grass but relaxed when she saw it was Pan. Reading her emotions slightly she could tell that something was bothering her, but she didn't want to talk about it. In fact Pan was half happy that she was there! Raven shrugged off the unusual emotions! Girls!!! So damn difficult! She walked over to her friend.

"What'd cha doin' out here?" Raven asked as she sat down beside her.

"Just wanted some peace is all..." Pan said shrugging. She grinned at Raven. "Who's Zevlin?" She asked.

Raven grinned. "This guy who likes me and I told him it wouldn't work out because I'm not human." She said giggling.

Pan raised her brows. "He didn't sound scared? There has to be more to it than that!"

"He wants me to sing in their band, he saw me writing a song and told me to sing it! He said I was quite good!" Raven said puffing out her chest, causing Pan to laugh.

"You sing? I didn't know that!" She said.

"Either did I!" Raven said shrugging.

Pan and Raven grinned at each other. "So what's up?" Raven asked.

Pan sighed and shrugged, looking back at the ground so Raven didn't see her crying. The silence must have lasted hours! Or so it seemed. All the while Raven kept her eyes on Pan not tearing them away for a moment. "Trunks Troubles?" She asked.

Pan smiled at her use of alliteration and nodded. "Yeah..." She croaked giving her friend the -I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it- look. Raven nodded and stood up, pulling her coat off her shoulders and draping it over Pan who had begun to shiver. Pan looked up at her and smiled.

"Lets get you home." Raven said pulling Pan to her feet. Pan sighed.

"I really don't want to go back, I don't think I can handle seeing Trunk-"

"Who said I was talking about that home?" Raven asked as she started to fly. Pan smiled, and took off after her, in the direction of the Son's house. "What will you say if your Father asks why your back?" Raven asked.

Pan shrugged. "I'm not sure... I guess I'll say something like, I wasn't feeling well."

Raven smiled at her. "And the dress?" She asked tilting her head.

Pan looked down at the dress and cursed. "I'll take it off before they see me, and change."

Raven smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The two flew in silence the rest of the way. Pan could feel Trunks' energy rise as he continued his search for her. She smiled to herself smugly, served him right. Then she remember what had happened to her was not Trunks' fault and she suddenly hated herself for even thinking that. Raven's head was spinning. She turned around and glared at Pan.

"STOP FEELING!" She snarled.

Pan looked at her shocked. "S-Stop what?"

Raven smiled, Pans mind now overcome with confusion rather than: Confusion, love, hate, guilt, sadness, tiredness, need, want, desire, distress and most of all hurt.

"Never mind, I'm trying to figure out what's up with you! But it's hard to tell because your emotions are going haywire!! I thought you liked Trunks?" Raven asked.

"I do! I mean, I did, I mean... I'm not sure..." Pan said pulling Raven's jacket further over her body as she snuggled into the fabric. Suddenly she didn't want to go home. Hurt overcame her full body as she remembered...

::::_**FLASHBACK**_::::

A 15 year old Pan ran home from school. Both her parents were out working, and Bulma's house was to far away. So her parents paid a man to take care of her. Everyday after school she would go to his house. He was old, in his middle 50's. But he was nice and caring. Pan had taken to him right away. She opened the door and ran into the house.

"Mr. Toal?" She called. She walked into the kitchen where she hung up her coat on a small peg he had added to his wall especially for her. Little did he know she could fly to the bigger ones, but she just accepted his kindness and thanked him. The house was silent. There was a cup of juice sitting on the table, she made her way over to it and beside it was a small note.

Dear Pan.

Not feeling to well, went for a small sleep. Left you this juice for when you came home! Speak to you soon!

John Toal xxx

Pan smiled at the letter and took the juice with her into the TV room where she flicked through the channels. She finished the glass in one gulp, but couldn't find anything interesting on the TV. She decided to go and see how the old man was feeling maybe he would like a cup of tea? She smiled at her idea and ran up the stairs knocking on his bedroom door. No answer. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in...

::::_**END FLASHBACK**_::::

What happened after that, gave her a different perspective to men. She hated them. That's why she had never wanted to have sex, and every time she got close to another male that memory came back to haunt her. She wasn't aware of Raven's intense gaze burning into her as he remembered. After another few moments of silent flying they landed outside the Son's house. Pan and Raven went around the back of the house and Pan slid the window open climbing in, she waited for Raven.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked the girl.

Raven shook her head. "I think I'll go and tell everyone your alright, and just need to be alone for a while." She said.

Pan smiled and nodded. "Thanks, and good luck with your song!"

Raven grinned. "Luck? I'll need a fucking miracle!" She said laughing. Both girls bid each other good night before Raven took back off heading towards Capsule corp.

Pan smiled and watched as she blasted off into the night. She sighed and shut her window, striping down by taking her clothes off. She walked over to the bathroom and entered the shower. Letting the water drip onto her face, and slide down her body. Almost wishing it could wash away memories. She sighed.

::::_**FLASHBACK**_::::

Mr Toal was lying on his bed. Not moving. Pan was to young to think to check if he was breathing. She walked over to him, and shook him lightly. "Sir?" She called turning him over only to find a pool of blood drenched the bed. The old mans eyes were wide with shock and fright. Pan whimpered and baked away from the bed. She walked into something solid. Looking behind her, her eyes feel on another man around his late 20's. He smirked down at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked brining a hand up to stroke her.

"Get away from me!" Pan snarled.

"Saiyan's always were feisty!" He said. Pan froze.

"Then you'll know to back off if you don't want to get hurt! Why did you kill him?" She asked tears springing to her eyes.

"So I could get you! I always wanted to know what it was like to have sex with a saiyan and now I'll find out!"

"What makes you think I'll let you anywhere near me?" She asked.

"Did you drink the juice?" He asked.

She froze. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly her head was whirling. She couldn't move her body, she was aware of everything that was going on but couldn't move. He had paralysed her. She fell into his arms, his laughter ringing in her ears. She was helpless.

::::_**END FLASHBACK**_::::

Pan opened her eyes. She was unable to tell if it was tears running down her body or the water from the shower. She had never felt pain so real to her before, that's why she left Trunks' side. She felt so violated even though he hadn't touched her. She couldn't help it. And now it was going to ruin her only relationship she had with him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's shortish! But I'm working on the next chapter as I speak! Well... as I type! Hahaha No? Okay lame pun...

Please review I love long reviews!! xD And the next chapter should be up soonish!

XxX Raven xXx


	4. Losing him

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter enjoy! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT OR ANY of the songs!!!

Thanks to:

Supersaiyanx

and

Goodlife93

For your reviews! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan opened one black eye and groaned. She sat up, hoping it had all been just a bad dream. She spotted Ravens jacket at the foot of her bed and cursed, moaning she pulled the covers over her an hide herself. She knew she'd have to return Ravens jacket. Sighing she pulled herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth and washed her face, pausing and letting the water run off her skin. She gazed at herself in the mirror, her eyes had dark rings under them and she looked ill. She felt it.

She adverted her gaze and grabbed a towel drying her face and walked out her bathroom. She undressed and went to her drawers, looking for something to wear. One of the drawers did not budge and when she gave a large tug it shot open and the lamp on the side table wobbled and fell to the floor smashing. She cursed and leaned over to pick up the pieces, when her door burst open.

"Who the hell? PAN!" Gohan said as he spotted his daughter standing over a broken lamp in the middle of the room. Pan screamed and reached for her towel, but it was out of her reach.

"I'M SORRY!" Gohan shouted closing his eyes, as Videl came running up.

Pan grabbed her towel but not before her mum had seen her as well. Pan grabbed her clothes and crashed through the window in tears. "What has the world got against me?" She asked as she flew into the forest.

"Did she just leave like that?" Gohan asked running to the window, he was about to go after her but Videl stopped him.

"She feels violated enough, just leave her, she's not stupid enough to go where more people can see her." She said simply. Gohan nodded and backed away from the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan flew as fast as she could through the forest, She stopped for a brief moment to throw the clothes on, before continuing again. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles in her head, going faster than she was. She only became faintly aware of where she was flying to. She needed to see someone, and this someone didn't have a dick.

She touched down outside Capsule corp. And suppressed her Ki. She felt around, Bra was in her room with Goten doing GOODNESS knows what! Trunks was in his room, it felt like he was either very upset or asleep. She shrugged and continued to feel around, Raven. She located the strange Ki of her friend and smiled to herself. She walked around the house and came to a small window that led to a room she had never been in before. She opened it and could hear music coming from inside, she decide to wait and listen.

"It's great Bulma let us practice in here!" Can an excited voice of what sounded like the male she had saw with Raven the night before. Zevlin.

"Yeah! It's got everything we need. So lets get started!" Raven said.

"You know the words?" Came another males voice.

"Know them? Jake I _wrote _the bloody words!" She said chuckling. There was a round of laughter before the music started up again.

"Breathe No More it is!" Raven's voice sounded, as she walked over to the Piano. She began to play...

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her._

Pan's eyes were filling with tears as the sad song filled the room and bounced from the walls, echoing in her heart, bleeding into her soul. It filled her up! Boy Raven was good! The words were amazing...

_And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

Pan blinked and slipped into the window, it was at the back of the room and no one noticed her coming in. The band all had their backs to her as they watched Raven playing the Piano and singing.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love._

Pan sat down on the small table beside the window, where she found papers with millions of songs and words on it. It looked like she had been trying to write another one but it wasn't going very well. Ink and scribbles were everywhere. She gazed back up at her friend as she finished her song...

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

Pan's eyes swelled with tears. The songs sad tune and words echoed what she felt inside, as the Piano solo came to a slow finish. Raven smiled and stood up. She noticed Pan but she looked awfully upset, the last thing she needed was a bunch of guys staring at her.

"That was really good Raven!" Zevlin said finally shutting his mouth that had hung open during the performance. Raven smiled weakly at him and nodded her thanks.

"Can we pick this up tomorrow? It's been a long day..." Raven sighed sounded exhausted. The members all nodded and headed for the door. Raven turned to Pan, the tears now flowing to the floor. She gazed up as her friend approached her. Without any words Pan threw herself into her arms, and Raven -without any complaints- cuddled her close and soothed her.

"T-T-That s-s-s-ong w-was a-amazing!" Pan chocked into her friends shoulder.

Raven smiled. "I'm sorry you had to hear it, it must have been what got you started." Raven said sighing. "You should try using a phone! Bulma taught me how to use one yesterday! They're very good! Can you believe I could take to her when I was upstairs and she was downstairs?" Raven asked beaming.

"Imagine that." Pan said sarcastically, but Raven never picked up on this, she thought it really was something else.

"How did you learn to play the piano?" Pan asked.

"I don't know... I taught myself basics but it was like I was made to play and sing..." Raven said shrugging. She leaned down and wiped a tear from Pans face. "Why all the tears, Crow?" Raven asked.

Pan smiled at her new nick name and sighed. "I really need to talk to someone, but not here..." Pan said.

Raven nodded. "My room is at the end of the first hall on your right. You go, I'll be up in a moment... need to get some papers." She said walking back over to the piano. Pan headed out closing the door behind her she started to walk up towards Raven's room. The song was spinning in her head. Her tears started to fall again, why did Raven have to be so fucking good! Either that, or she was more fucked up than she thought... Pan sighed, maybe she was fucked up, she had a lot of bad memories, she knew people like her got put in mental hospitals for things like what happened to her. Without looking where she was going Pan walked right into the one person she was trying her hardest to avoid.

"Oaf!" Trunks said as he stood back, his eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was Pan and she looked miserable. "Pan! We have to talk!" He said.

"Not now Trunks, I'm really not in the mood!" Pan snapped.

"Tough!" He said pulling her into the room to their left. It was a medium sized room with a double bed, tv and radio. Pan stood in the middle of the room, and took to staring at her feet. She looked up and spotted a mirror above the dresser, and suddenly tears sprung to her eyes again as she remembered Raven's song. Why had it effected her so? Then she remembered... the mirror...

"Listen Pan I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to throw myself onto you like that! That was way outta order!" Trunks said sighing.

"No Trunks its fine! Sorry for freaking out..." Pan said sighing. "Things happened when you were gone."

"Y-your not gay are you?" Trunks asked nervously.

Pan laughed. "N-No."

"Good!" Trunks said grinning. It was good to see her laugh again.

"It's just other stuff." She shook her head.

"You know you can talk to me if you want?" He asked "I'm always here Pan, I'm not going anywhere."

Pan smiled up at him feeling a rush of gratitude. "No offence Trunks, but I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

Trunks nodded and smiled. "Then I'll let you go." He said holding the door open for her. Their eyes met in a silent understanding as Pan walked outside she stalked down the hall towards Ravens room as Trunks watched her go, he couldn't help but feel this was his fault. His fault for not being her for her. If anyone knew what was up with her, it was Bra. He turned and went off to find Goten and Bra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan opened the door and walked in. Raven jamp up and ran over to her.

"I wondered where you got to, I was about to send out a search party!" She said smiling. Her smile slid from her face when Pan broke down in tears. She never finished shutting the door when she threw herself onto the bed beside Raven. Raven was startled and watched her gain her composure.

"R-Raven, I have something I-I need to talk about." Pan said.

Raven nodded. "I feel it, if you don't talk about this soon it will just continue to hurt." Raven said reaching out and pulling Pan close.

Pan nodded into her hug and started to whisper to her, Pan's story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks opened the door leading to Bras room. He didn't even think about the possibility of walking in on something. He looked up and spotted that they were kissing, and had their arms wrapped around each other. Trunks was taken aback by the sight as Goten's hands roamed his sisters body. He cleared his throat and the couple broke and gazed up. Bra blushed and Goten grinned at him giving him a small wave. He noticed Trunks wasn't waving back, and it wasn't that he was angry... on the contrary, he looked quite sad.

"What's up bud?" Goten asked.

"Pan." Trunks said.

"Is she alright?" Bra asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Said something happened while we were gone, she doesn't want to talk about." He gazed up at Bra and Bra shrugged. This came as a surprise to Trunks he was sure she'd be able to help.

"Something did happen, not long after you two left. The old man that was looking after Pan was murdered, killing in his own house while Pan was there, but Pan was gone when we got there. We found her in the forest crying three days later and she refused to tell anyone what had happened!" Bra said. Goten shuffled uncomfortably under her weight, he gazed at Bra.

"Poor Pan, she loved that old man." He sighed.

Trunks was mortified. He suddenly let a tear escape his eye, this shocked both Bra and Goten. "This is my fault..." Trunks said.

"How's it your fault?" Goten asked.

"I should have been here! She needed me and I was gone!" Trunks cursed.

"That's not your fault mate." Goten said.

Trunks looked up. "I need to go and find Pan..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's what happened, they didn't find me until that Friday in the forest. I stayed their for days when I ran away." Pan said, the worst of her tears gone. She found it was much easier to talk about this. She wasn't sure why she hadn't done this sooner. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and thrown out the window.

Raven was sitting beside her. "You know you'll have to tell Trunks. He'll understand." She said.

"All he wants is sex, and I cant give it to him."

"He's not that guy."

"So? What does it matter! The slightest little thing will remind me of that night." Pan said as fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

Raven could feel her own heart rip in two. "Pan, I-If you don't tell him... your going to lose him." Raven said.

Little did they know that Trunks was standing right outside the room. His heart swelled. He placed his head against the cool of the wall, before lifting it and walked back down the hall...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! My friend Emz has just gotten her PxT Fan fic up! I've read the first chapter and it looks like it will be one of the better ones on this site! It's rated 'M' and its titled:

**Reflection**

Summary: Pan lost two of her most important people 4 years ago, both on the same day. She was then forced to live a lie, and wasn't who she truly was. Trunks returns for 4 years after that day, and he see's Pan in a different like. Will Love form? Or is Trunks the same is it just Lust? R+R Please!

I'd appreciate it if you guys took a look! And thanks for reading!

XxX Raven xXx


	5. Telling Trunks

Hey guys!! I'm back!!!! MUHAHAHAHAW -Cough- -Hack- -Dies-

Oh well!

Sorry it took so long to update! I've just not been inspired that much, and I've been to caught up in reading other peoples fanfics!! Please understand! If you dont then blame WitchyPrincess for writing amazing stories and getting me hooked! -Huffs and sticks out tongue-

Disclaimer: Oh the things I'd do if I owned DBZ! -Grins evilly- But I don't so that's why you have to read my stories instead! xD And again I don't own any of the songs! It belongs to: Evanescence as did the one in my last chapter:)

Thanks:

Tweenager (It's good to have you back and reviewing my stories! xD Enjoy!)

Miki23 (Thanks for your long review! xD I love long reviews!)

Lunabela (Thanks for your fucking HUGE review! Oo For that! I dedicate this chapter to you my friend!)

Kimeno-Chan (Why did you change your name? Lol just curious thanks for the review! xD)

SSJ-Pan-Chan (Can't wait for your story! Please tell me the next chapter your writing isn't as long as the last? (Not that I minded I just don't want you to get to pressured!))

Truyasha (Yeah sorry about not updating soon! And Pan did have a rough time... maybe this chapter will explain a bit more of it...))

ENJOY!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan had left Raven's room and headed back downstairs. She looked outside, it was raining. The tiny droplets splattered the window and slid down until they vanished from her view. She continued to watch them when light lit the full room. She gave a small shudder. She hated lightning. Especially fork lightning. The pink flashes lit up the sky and a rumble sounded that was almost loud enough to match Goten's stomach when he was hungry. Nearly! But no quite...

She smiled and walked over to the window running her finger down the cold glass and leaned her head against it. The lightning flashed across her eyes as it danced around the sky. A shudder fell down her back making the hair on her arms rise. She sighed and backed away from the window, she jumped at a voice behind her.

"Your mother says it's best if you and me stay here tonight."

Pan turned around to face her uncle. He was leaning against the door frame of the room looking out the window at the weather. Pan nodded and turned back to the window as she felt him enter the room. "Goten do you mind if I can have some time alone?" She asked in a choked voice.

Goten froze at her voice. "Pan are you okay?" he asked.

Pan shrugged. She was hopping it was Raven, she'd understand. But she said Pan had given her 'inspiration' to write a song and ran off telling her she had to talk to Trunks. "I just want to be alone."

"You've been alone for a while now." Goten noted.

"Then a little while longer wont matter will it?" She asked rather coldly.

"Don't say that Pan! We all miss you!" He said.

"I've not gone anywhere."

Goten sighed. "You know what I mean. Your pushing us all away Pan! And I have no idea why, and neither does Trunks." With that he walked out the room.

The only way she was going to get this off her back was to go and talk to Trunks. She sat beside the window watching the rain and the lightning a little while longer, putting off the time where she would have to face Trunks. After a moment she sighed and stood up, walking away from the room she felt around. She couldn't feel Trunks' Ki anywhere. She frowned. That wasn't like him. Maybe she had really upset him. She sighed and walked back to her room. Or the guest room she always slept in whenever she had to stay, that was if it wasn't a sleep over with Bra. She walked into the room, she had chosen it for reason. It wasn't as big as the other rooms, but it held a balcony that looked over the forest outside, with a perfect view of where the moon would rise.

Pan reached up and flicked the light off, the darkness engulfed the room and the room was lit pink every few minutes with the lightning. Which was followed by a low grumble. She sighed and lay down on her bed, there was a soft knock on her door. She rolled over not looking at who ever was going to walk in.

"Come in." She said rather boredly.

The door creaked open as the figure made it's way over to her bed. She felt the weight press down on the mattress and waited for them to speak. "I think we need to talk."

Pan held her breath as the familiar voice of Trunks drifted over to her ears, she rolled over and looked at him as a stroke of dark pink light flashed across his features. "Bout what?" She mumbled.

"I over heard you talking to Raven." He felt her tense on the bed as her eyes raised to his. He sighed and was now looking at his hands, letting out a small sigh he drifted his vision back to hers. Her dark eyes met his light blue, in a silent understanding. She nodded. She lay back to the way she was when he walked in, not looking at him. She slowly begun to tell him everything that had happened that night. Especially why she had run away after wards.

::::_**FLASHBACK**_::::

Pan was now aware that she could move her body, tears were continuing to fall as she lay naked and beaten in the bed room where the old man had been killed. She slowly brought the hand up to her mouth and ripped the material which covered it. She still couldn't move her legs, which was still a little frightening. But not nearly as scary as what had just happened to her. She felt dirty, cold and used. She felt it was her fault! She could have stopped it. Pan hugged her arms around her body and whimpered on the ground crying. The man who did this to her was snoring lightly on the floor beside her, he had collapsed from exhaustion after he had his fun. Pan's face contorted with rage then hurt as she continued to sob.

Another few hours passed until she could feel her legs, she wobbled to her feet and stood above the man. She had learned his name was Evolence, she figured it was a lame name from the word Malevolence, which was all she thought about him right now. His name still sent shivers down her back, she brought her hand up as she gazed at the old man lying dead. A heated anger and hatred built up in her. "Look what you've done." She snarled before she fired an energy blast at him. He exploded into tiny shreds that was splattered around the room like some wicked Halloween decoration. She whimpered and shrunk away, grabbing her clothes she ran out the room.

Then she heard the door downstairs bang open and the familiar voice of her father reaching her ears. He was calling on her. She hesitated then ran back to the bed room and broke through the window flying off. Her eyes burned, tears came no more, her eyes been cried dry and she would never allow anyone to find her like this ever again. All her positive thought about the males were thrown out the window as she headed towards the forest.

::::_**END FLASHBACK**_::::

Pan lay crying silently into her pillow, she could not believe she was spilling her heart out to Trunks. She felt him move around uncomfortably on her bed from time to time, but never did he interrupt her. Which she was thankful for, because she learned once she started it was easier to talk, than to have to start all over again. The words from Raven's new song floated through the house like some unwanted ghost, lurking and engulfing their ears.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "_

Pan was glad to stop, as she hugged her pillow. There was an awkward silence to follow her story. "Then I ran away." She said simply.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _

"Why did you run away? Your mother and father would have understood!" Came Trunks' voice, it was cracked as if he had just found out someone close to him had died. _  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _

"Hello!" Pan snarled sitting up and causing him to flinch. "I killed someone Trunks!" She barked. She choked and started to cry again, feeling her heart had shrunk to the size it felt that very day. "I took a life..." She said between sobs.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "_

Trunks reached out to her, then hesitated and pulled her onto his lap. She nuzzled her head into his chest and begun to cry in his arms. He rocked her back and fourth. He had no idea where his heart had disappeared to, but he was sure it had flown out the window. "Anyone would have killed him Pan, Bra, Me, Goten! I bet even Raven!" He said trying to calm her down. _  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _

"But no, it had to happen to me." She sniffed in his arms. Trunks felt stupid, he couldn't believe he thought his problem of 'not getting some' out in space was far greater than Pans. That was before he heard it, now that he had... He couldn't believe he was upset over something so stupid. He continued to cradle her, and then a thought came to his head, a thought that had been there for a while now.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

"Pan..." He said softly. "When you came back you seemed almost like you were flirting with me and eyeing me up. I take it that incident was still on your mind when I made my move." He asked. Pan gazed up at him and blinked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Trunks." She slid off his lap and away from him. "But I don't think I'll ever be ready for a relationship." She sniffed. "You need to find a girl who can give you what you want."

Trunks' mouth went very dry. Pan knew the male mind very well, this was the age in which most Saiyan's were in heat, and he had not even gotten himself a steady girl friend, and waiting on Pan would only hurt both of them and add pressure to her healing. He sighed and thought to himself. 'But what I want, is you.' He stood and walked out the room leaving her alone in the darkness, and allowing her sobs to echo around the shadows as Raven's song came to a close._  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortish? I know I'm sorry:( Sorry again for it took sooooo long... I'll update ASAP!!

XxX Raven xXx


	6. Sweet

Thanks to the following reviewers! xD I love you guys soooo much I really do:')

Miki23 (I think it's your turn to have a chapter dedicated to you! So here it is my friend! - Even if it's not very good!-)

Supersaiyanx

Kimeno-Chan

Goodlife93

Phantasom

SSJ-Pan-Chan

Truysha

Lunabela

Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I do not Own DBZ/GT! I just ate it:) I also do not own the song 'Stand My Ground' It belongs to Within Temptation no matter how often I try to sing it:(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::;;;::Pans POV::;;;::

It's been months since the day I told Trunks. I've spend much of that time sitting in my room thinking. It's not like he hasn't tried to get in contact with me! I have at least fifty missed calls from him and even more voice mail. I just don't know if I can handle seeing him. Bra has come over, and each time I've been 'in the bath'. She told my father if I wash anymore there will be nothing left!

_I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
does it feel right ? _

I've not seen much of Raven! Her band went off to a flying start! Thanks to Bulma, she has a record deal and has already sold many CD's across Japan and America. Now she's gone touring in the UK, and already most of her concert tickets are sold out! She's not as popular as most bands, in fact most of people you stop and ask in the streets don't even know who she is! She's more popular among teenagers. Again I have twenty missed calls from Raven. She even sent me a postcard with a smiling highland bull on the front. From that I guess her touring has led her to Scotland.

_Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind _

She'll be coming home tomorrow. I can tell when she does that I'll be getting a mouthful. I can't wait. No really I cant! I want sense knocked into me! I want someone to tell me that I'm being pathetic! Maybe it will bring life back into my eyes. But want to know what's really stupid? I'm worried Trunks HAS found someone else. What if he's happy and doesn't want me to just roll back into his life?

_I just know there's no escape  
now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye  
_

It's like an annoying circle! The more I think he's found someone the more I can't stand to see him, therefore giving him more time to find someone. If I don't get out of this soon I'll lose him for sure. His voice mails are always telling me the same thing! He doesn't care that I'm a murderer. And he wants to be with me, to wait for me. I wish my mother and father would say something to me. But both are to sympathetic for their own good.

So this is the way it will be? This is how it stays... NO! I don't think so! Pan Son has always been a fighter... that's how I plan on staying...

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it   
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground _

::;;;::Normal POV::;;;::

Pan flew through the air, in a red tank top with black denim jacket. She wore a pair of black jeans and a chain that hung from the side. "I'm going to sort things out, I'll act like nothings wrong and just act happy to see them again!" She said smiling. "Even if it's not true I have to get through this alive before Raven comes home." She said grinning to herself. She was still unsure about her feelings, but she wouldn't let them stand in her way of seeing her friends.

_It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world _

She touched down outside the rather large building of Capsule corp. She was admiring it's beauty when she heard a voice behind her. "Hello! Stranger!" She twirled around and spotted Trunks getting out of a privet limo in a black suit and tie. She smiled weakly.

"Heylo Trunks.." She said. Trunks walked up to her He cast a worrying look over her face.

"You look pale have you been eating?" He asked her. She laughed.

"I'm a saiyan of course I eat!" She said punching his arm playfully.

_I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it? _

Pan sighed. "Listen sorry about, well avoiding relaity I think is a good way of putting it." She smiled warmly at him. Trunks sighed.

_Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here _

"Its not just that Pan, I thought it was something I did, and I'm still not sure!" He said looking at her.

"Trunks this has nothing to do with you! I promise! It's just things happen..." Pan let out a sigh.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it   
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground _

"So Raven comes home tomorrow?" Trunks asked as he led Pan up to his room. Pan giggled and nodded. Trunks smiled, it was good to see her in a good mood. It was good to see her! "I never thought I'd hear that giggle again." He said holding his room door open for her to walk in. She blushed and sat down on his bed.

"Where's Goten and Bra?" Pan asked gazing up at him curiously.

Trunks screwed his face. "Lets not talk about them." He said.

Pan laughed at him. "Why not?"

_All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground _

"Lets just say..." Trunks said with a heavy sigh as he sat down next to Pan on the bed. "That I walked in on them doing more than kissing." He said making faces at the memory.

Pan burst into a fit of giggles. "You have a habit of doing that don't you? Were they... you know?" Pan asked blushing slightly.

Trunks looked at her, a bit confused then he blushed. "Oh dear god no!" he said smiling. "They... were, er..." He blushed even more. "Well you know... not quite that far!"

"Let me guess her head was down and bobbing?" Pan asked bluntly.

Trunks laughed at her forwardness. But why should he be embarrassed about it? It wasn't he who was walked in on! "To be blunt... yes!" He said chuckling.

Pan smiled as he chuckled. He looked at her and tilted his head with a curious look. Pan blushed and smiled. "I'd just forgot just how much I'd missed you! But I bet your already going out with someone?" She asked him.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will_

Trunks smiled. "No as a matter of fact I'm not!" He said lying back on his bed. He placed his hands behind his head. Pan grinned inwardly and she lay beside him, cuddling up to his chest. Trunks pushed her hair out her face and kissed her head. "I told you I'd wait for you Panny!" He said.

Pan smiled. She took a breath, now knowing, by lying here in his arms that this was what she wanted. "You don't have to wait any longer Trunks!" She said turning to face him. He gazed down at her and felt his heart skip a beat. He reached down and pulled her closer to him, brining her head down as he kissed her lips. He was about to pull away until Pans hands slipped around the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, feeling her body press against his.

He fought with his inner demons who were screaming to tear her clothes off and taker her right there and then. Pans heart skipped each beat as she felt his tongue brush against hers, driving her wild. If they didn't break up soon she wouldn't be able to breath! Not that her breath had been in her when she saw him. For the first time in months she felt complete and safe in his arms.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it   
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground  
_

Just as they got into a rhythm the door to his room flew open and there was a gasp. Pan and Trunks broke up and looked into the door way to see a shocked Goten and an overly excited Bra. Pan blushed deeply and sat up. "Does nobody knock anymore?" She asked throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

Goten laughed. "Not after Trunks walks in on us all the time!" He said grinning.

Pan turned to Trunks. "You gotta learn to knock." She said smiling.

Bra laughed and turned to Goten. "We can give him his present now!"

Goten laughed and threw a small wrapped parcel towards Trunks. Trunks' saiyan's reactions caught the gift moments before collision with the side of his face. He peered at it and back to Goten and Bra who were smirking widely. Suddenly he really didn't want to open it! "Will something pop out it?" He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Goten and Bra howled with laughter. "No! But it's just as good!" Bra said as they recovered.

Trunks continued to eye them before sighing. He sat up and moved away from Pan just encase, he slowly started to unwrap it and what he seen made even himself laugh. Pan peered over his shoulder. "What is it?" She asked him.

Trunks grinned and turned around. In his hand he held a black leather belt. "You can use it for more than just keeping your trousers up!" Goten said casting his friend an evil smirk.

Trunks choked with laughter "I'm not as sick as you buddy!" He said shaking his head and tossing the belt onto his bed.

Goten shrugged. "Bra likes it." He said, and Bra turned around and whacked his arm.

"No I don't!" She snapped blushing.

Goten rubbed the spot she hit and him and eyes her. "That's not what you told me last night!"

Trunks stood staring at them not sure if they were joking or being serious. After a moment (And more for Goten's safety) he decided they were only fooling around and joined in with them as they laughed.

Pan stood up and breathed in. "Well I better go home! I need to phone Raven! Make sure she's definitely coming home!" She said walking towards the door.

"I could take you home Pan, you father taught me Instant Transmission!" He said.

Pan smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I enjoy the fly home." She said grinning and winking at him. She bide them all a good night and turned walking down the stairs. She walked out as the setting sun hit the back of her head. She smiled warmly and rubbing her arms she blasted off into the setting air. Pan used this time to gather her thoughts. She had been sudden and didn't leave herself with much time for thought.

But it felt so right! And things that feel right are never wrong... "Beside, Trunks is a sweet guy!" She told herself. Really? When had he done anything sweet to her? Kissed her? Held her? These were classic lust signs. Not sweetness. Pan frowned. What about waiting for me? That was sweet! But am I sure he waited? Her thoughts swirled around in her head. She sighed.

She rid her head of all these thoughts. Raven was coming home tomorrow, it would be good to see her friend and hear all about Scotland and England! She lifted her window open and slid inside. She closed it behind her and walked into her bathroom. She stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning it on so a warm sprinkle of water was sent over her body and hair. She lifted her head to face the falling droplets.

No more tonight would she think about Trunks. She would just let things go the way they were going and let destiny take its course. She heard a shuffle in her room and paused for a second. She shrugged and passed it off as her parents checking to see if she was home. She turned the shower off after washing herself and wrapped a towel around herself. Walking out into her room she didn't see anyone. She dried off and stepped into her pyjamas. She turned to lie down on her bed when she spotted it.

On her bed was a single red rose. A beautiful rose with a dark green thorny stem. She picked it up and inhaled its exotic scent. A small card was attached to the side of it. She held the card in her two forefingers and read it. "Dear Pan, it was good to see you today, please make a habit of it! Forever yours... Trunks."

Pan smiled to herself and placed the rose in a small empty vase and added some water. She smiled up at it as she lay back in her bed and switched off her light. Watching th moon flicker across its blood red petals. Okay, now she couldn't argue that he hadn't done anything sweet! It didn't get much sweeter than this! With that she rolled over and feel into the deepest sleep she had, had in months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading everyone! I'm thinking of writting another story: I've included its summary so tell me what you think!

Never Be Good Enough: Pan was the only person who believed in his dream and took it seriously! But once its been reached, once Trunks is a famous dancer, how can Pan catch his eye? Easy! By becoming a singer, and there's one person willing to help her achieve this... One of her best friends Raven. TP GB

Romance/Humor/Friendship

Tell me what you think?

XxX Raven xXx


	7. The Make Over

Thanks to everyone for your reviews:

Supersaiyanx

Phantasom (You've been with me since the start of Small Party Tricks, so I dedicate this chapter to you! xD)

Goodlife93

Enjoy this chapter you guys!

Warning: This is where the rating 'M' comes into play! Lots of mention of body parts, but no actual sex! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT/Z I simply smuggled their characters for a while! I also do not own any of the songs! They belong to Evanescence! And lord help them, they are amzing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan opened her eyes, lying face down in her bed. A bright smile brushed her lips. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up she gazed around her room looking for the red rose. Making sure that it wasn't all just an amazing dream, her eyes lay across it. The sunlight hit its petals as it stood glistening in its black vase. Her full face lit up, it wasn't all a dream. She really had kissed Trunks and told him she wanted to be with him.

Suddenly it hit her! The feeling of wanting to be with him was overwhelming. She felt a bubble rise in her chest! Trunks loved her! There was no doubt about it now! She sprung out of bed with a new bounce. She started to wonder why she hadn't done this sooner. Grinning she went to her drawers and looked through them. Then she remembered something else! Raven was coming home today, Pan grinned, she felt so happy she could burst.

Racking through her clothes she picked up a black t-shirt with 'Rock Chick' written on it, Raven had sent her it from Edinburgh. And she put on black matching jeans. Standing up, Pan gazed at her reflection before straightening her hair and tying it up in a bun. She smiled and walked over to her bed room door and yanked it open, skipping down the stairs.

Videl was cooking lunch when Pan entered the room. She smiled at her daughter who had a bounce to her step. "It's good to see your feeling better!" Her mother said. "Who's the rose from?"

Pan choked on the drink of water she was taking and gazed at her mother. "Er, w-what rose?" She asked.

"The rose that's sitting in your black vase, in your room?" Videl said wondering if she had maybe spotted the wrong thing. "I saw it today when I came in to make sure you were home."

Pan blushed. "Oh, yeah _that_ rose. Well just from a friend." Pan said smiling.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Pan, white roses are for friends! Even pink, red is romantic!" She said flipping pancakes. Pan looked around widely, her father was not in at the moment. Videl spotted her gaze. "Your father is away to fetch the morning newspaper."

"Oh... well please don't tell him!" Pan asked her mother.

"Pan! I never tell your father about _any _of our girly chats! He still doesn't think you started your periods!" Videl said raising an eyebrow.

Pan laughed. "Oh you can tell him that now! I started them ages ago, but thank you." She said suddenly feeling a lot more affection towards her mother.

"So do I get to know the name of this boy?" Her mother asked smiling.

"Well... don't freak out, but it was Trunks." She said, then covered her face from any blows.

Videl laughed at Pan's reaction. "I'm not your father! And Trunks! Really? I guess I always thought of the two of you as friends. But a lot can change in three years." Videl beamed at her. Pan blushed and smiled at her. "So are you seeing him? Do you think you like him too? Have you kissed him?" Pan thought it would be a lot more embarrassing to talk about this than it was.

She grinned. "Well, yeah I have kissed him, and yeah I do like him." She said shrugging like it was no big deal.

Videl smiled and pulled Pan into a hug. "My little baby's all grown up!" Videl said starting to cry.

"I'd never have noticed." Came Gohan's voice. He had just walked in from the door and peeled Videl off of Pan. Pan threw him a thankful look and grabbed a pancake.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going to Bra's!" She said and Videl gave another wail. Pan shook her head and headed outside.

Just as she reached the door she heard Gohan talking. "What has she started her periods?" Pan giggled to herself and took off into the air in the direction of Capsule corporation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan stuffed the rest of the pancake into her mouth as she spotted Bra's house below her. She stopped in mid flight and took into account the smart black limo parked outside. The bubble inside her chest raised fit to burst! She could tell just by looking at the long black car glistening in the sun that Raven was home. The car had two black Chinese dragons running down the sides. Pan chuckled how much of a coincidence was that? Hardly, it would have been Raven's handiwork.

Pan landed outside the house and gazed up at the windows of the dome. She breathed in the fresh air when she herd a gasp. Before she had time to look and pair of arms had encircled her waist. "OHMYGOSHITSSOGREATTOSEEYOUITHOUGHTYOUDDIEDBECAUSEYOUDIDN'TRETURNMYCALLS!"

Bra came and pulled Raven from Pan, giggling as she did so. Pan took in a deep breath, like she had been droning. "C-Can y-you say all t-that again? P-Please?" Pan asked drawing in another long shaky breath and grinning at her friends.

Raven and Bra chuckled. "I said: Oh my gosh, it's so great to see you! I thought you'd died because you didn't return my calls!" Raven huffed.

"Oh yea... about that, I just was... er..."

"Trying to avoid reality." Came a voice behind her. Pan turned and spotted Trunks and Goten. They had their shirts wrapped around their waist and looked like they had just been sparring.

Pan grinned up at him. She wanted to comment on the rose, but decided not to embarrass him in front of everyone. "Hey Trunks."

Trunks grinned down at her, taking time to gaze at her, he gave her a small wave. "Hi Pan."

"Your so pathetic." Raven said rolling her eyes as Pan laughed and Trunks pretended to look hurt.

He stuck out his bottom lip into a pout. "I am not!" He looked at Pan with puppy eyes.

"No your not!" Pan said patting his head lightly.

Raven looked between the two of them. "Whoa, did I miss something?" She asked beaming at them.

"Me!" Pan said jumping on her. Raven laughed and both of them fell over.

Raven peeled herself from the ground. "I know I missed you, but no need to try and take my head off!" She snapped.

Pan grinned and stood up, Goten and Bra were making out in the background. "Yeah you really did miss something!" Pan said nodding to Goten and Bra. Raven followed her gaze and her eyes widened.

"I didn't see that one coming!" She laughed.

Pan smiled. "It's really great to see you again Raven." Pan said hugging her friend.

Trunks felt left out so he walked over to the hugging girls and wrapped his arms around both of them lifting them into the air. Pan giggled and Raven squirmed. "I'm covered in sweat now, thank you Trunks!" She snapped.

Pan laughed more as Trunks set them down and grinned. "I'm sorry Raven..." He said.

"No your not." She huffed and turned to Pan. "I need to speak to you and Bra alone." She said nodded towards the house. Pan nodded.

"Great well me and Goten are going to continue sparring." He said gazing at his friend who was still kissing Bra. He went over and dragged Goten away by the shoulders.

Bra waved good bye and the girls headed into the house. Raven shut the door to a room. "I kinda knew you would all get together." She said grinning.

"How?" Bra asked.

"And how do you know about me and Trunks?" Pan asked.

Raven sighed. "Emotions! You are all totally flipping for each other, anyway that's not what I dragged you in here for!" She snapped.

Pan and Bra shut up immediately and sat down like children.

Raven grinned. "I got two tickets for this body works thing!"

Bra gasped. "Is that from that new body work shop?" Bra asked. "That place costs a fortune!!"

Raven shrugged. "Well, see the girl that gave me the tickets gave them to me after I sent her daughter free tickets to a sold out concert, it was her way of thanking me! I think it was the manager, oh well." She shrugged. "Thing is, I don't have much use for them so here you go!" She held them out to Pan and Bra.

Bra jamp up and took her ticket giving Raven a giant hug and saying thank you as many times as she could until it sounded "Thakhoo!"

Pan smiled and took her ticket. She read the front of it. "Full body?" She asked uncertainly.

Bra gasped and looked down at the ticket. "Oh my gosh! These are like sooooo rare!" She said gazing up lovingly at Raven.

Raven shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. "Yea, well... please don't look at me like that! It's kinda creepy!" She said with a pleading look. "I thought you could give the guys a surprise!"

Bra gasped and danced in circles. "Oh MY Gosh! Yes! Goten will love this."

Raven laughed and threw them two boxes then ushered them out the door. "Hurry your appointment is in an hour! I'll assume Bra you know how to get there?"

"Yes, like duh." Bra said rolling her eyes. Raven grinned the practically threw them out the door. In an instant Bra and Pan were in the air, flying off towards this beauty palace.

Pan sighed and pushed the small box into her backpack. She would see what it was later, right now she needed to find out what was going to happen. She flew up beside Bra. "So what's this all about?" She asked.

"Professionals will wax us, do our hair, nails make up, legs! Everything! It's a full day of body treatment..." Bra sounded excited, Pan could tell because her voice was unusually high even for her. Pan smiled to herself but said nothing the full way there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They landed outside a large building with iron gates. A man who was standing watch over the gates eyed the girls as they walked up. Bra showed the man the tickets and he smiled pleasantly and opened the iron bars to let them in. They followed a path up through the small forest towards a rather large building on the hill. Bra was whistling and giggling along the way. To what? Pan had no idea. And suddenly decided she didn't want to know.

They walked up in silence to the giant oak front doors. Bra lay her hand gently on the giant golden knob as if it were the entrance to the queens palace. Pan rolled her eyes as her friend threw the doors open. Inside was an immense circular hall. Painted gold and draped with red silk, the chandelier was as big as Pans bed room! There was a circular staircase to both sides of the door, and at the end of the hall opposite them was a highly polished wooden oak desk. To match the doors. Pan felt slightly out of place, but Bra didn't.

Bra bounded up to the desk and the girl at it smiled at her. She was extremely well groomed. She wore a tight fitted black Blazer, with a golden tie. Her hair was straight and unusually silky blond. She flashed them a pearly white grin and beamed at them. She wore little or no make up, and yet she was beautiful. "Hello can I help you?" She asked politely.

"We're friend of Raven Rigel and she gave us-"

"Oh is Raven with you?" The girl asked.

"No, she sent us instead, we've known her for... erm.. well we've known her the full time she's been on this planet." Bra said brightly.

The girl wasn't taken aback by Bras odd choice of words, and simply thought they knew her from birth. "Well come on in! Any friend of Raven's is a friend of ours!" She said waving a hand and taking them through a small archway behind the desk. The girls followed.

"So you must be the manager?" Bra asked.

The girl smiled. "Yes I am, call me Lily, and how did you know?" She asked her.

Bra smiled. "Raven told us, that she thought you were, and it also says so on your badge." Bra said indicating to the small golden clip on the side of her pocket. It read; 'Lilly Steps, Manager.'

Lilly giggled. "Oh I forgot about that badge." She said sighing.

"You don't seem like a manager." Piped in Pan.

Lilly was taken aback. "What should a manager seem like?" She asked.

Pan shrugged. "Moany and old and grumpy." She said making a face that would make even Chichi proud.

Bra and Lilly giggled. "Oh well I'm sorry..." She said smiling.

Pan laughed. "That's quite alright, if only all managers were as nice as you!" She sighed. Lilly led them down a hall and through another door. Into a room that had two of everything. Two beds, two baths, two sofa chairs and tables.

"This is where we will work our magic, me and the second manager Linda will work on you personally." She said grinning. "LINDA!" She called. Her friend came through the door. She too was extremely well presented. Wearing the same Blazer and tie as Lilly, she had long, flowing red hair which was tied at the back by a black ribbon.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We have out guests." Lilly said smiling.

Linda cracked her fingers and walked over examining Bra and Pan. "Hmmm... this shouldn't take to long, ready to start?" Linda asked her.

Lilly smiled. "Not yet!" She ran over to the CD player and begun to play - funnily enough - one of Raven's CD's.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream? and dream I do…_

"Oh good choice of Song! I absolutely adore this song!" Linda said as she sat Pan down in a chair. She began on Pans fingers and toes.

"I take it your big Raven fans?" Bra giggled. Linda and Lilly laughed with her. Was it that obvious? Yes...

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_

Now they were getting their legs waxed. Pan was sitting with a facial mask on and was rather enjoying the treatment. Now she could see why the tickets were sold out and why Bra had been so excited. Pan hadn't felt this relaxed since... well... ever...

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
_

After their legs were done, they washed off their facial masks and started to wax their eyebrows.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_

After their faces were done, they went to give them a foot rub. While they were doing this Pan reached into her bag to pull out her bottle of water. When she spotted what Raven had given her. She nearly chocked and looked at Bra shocked.

"Is everything alright Pan? Am I hurting you?" Came Linda's worried voice.

Pan smiled. "No it's not you, it's my friends idea of a joke!" She laughed. "Bra did you see what Raven gave us before we came out?" She asked shocked.

Bra looked over at her friend. "No, why? I just stuffed it into my bag."

Pan nodded. "I did the same thing but..."

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over  
_

Pan reached into her bag and pulled the box out. Lilly and Linda grinned and Bra's widened. Pan was holding condoms in her hand. "What's wrong with that?" Lilly asked.

Pan looked at her, her mouth had become suddenly dry. "What does Raven expect us to do after this?" She asked turning back to Bra.

"I'd have thought it was obvious!" Bra said gesturing to the box in Pans hand.

Lilly and Linda giggled. "It's not that bad is it? What is he older than you or something?" Linda asked Pan.

Pan nodded. "Only by two years, but still!" She stuffed the box back into the bag and sighed. "Doesn't matter..." Linda and Lilly grinned to each other and continued their work.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Next Pan and Bra were asked to strip. Pan did so, and they had an assortment of oils placed on their body, making it feel smooth. Linda guided them over to two tanning beds. Bra and Pan stepped inside and lay down, the girls went for a small break. "Bra?" Pan asked.

"Mmmm?" Bra replied. 

"Are you planning on... you know doing anything with Goten tonight?" She asked.

_I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
Taking over me…_

"Well, I don plan on showing him my full body." She said and Pan could almost see her grin. "And I'm sure once I do that, that I'll have no choice but to do him." She laughed at her choice of words. Pan sighed and shuffled uncomfortably gazing at the heating bars. "Why?" Bra asked her. "Do you plan on doing something with Trunks?"

Pan sighed. "I don't know, I mean, I'm not sure." She drew in a deep breath. "I only just sorta realised I really want to be with him. So it's complicated but I feel pressured to after all of this, I mean it would be great to have sex with him when my body is in it's prime." She let out a long shaky breath.

"Don't feel pressured into anything Pan!" Bra snapped. "This is a present for us from Raven. She just gave us those condoms, because of the way we felt. Even though I feel that way, I do not plan on using any contraception with Goten." Bra said smiling to herself.

Pan chocked. "Your not going to use condoms? Why on earth not!"

"Saiyan's don't get pregnant unless it's a new moon." She said simply. "Even you with what little saiyan genes you have wont get pregnant until the end of this month! If you have sex tonight both of you can be at the top of your game with nothing to worry about." Bra said stretching out as she felt herself getting a much better tan with the oils that had been put on their bodies.

Pan smiled. "I'll think about it..." She said, and she did...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another few of Raven's songs, the girls times were up. They stepped out into the hall and turned to Linda and Lilly. "Listen thank you for that, it was great!" Bra said smiling.

Linda and Lilly smiled. "Don't mention it, now go and show those men who's boss!" Linda said smiling and beaming at them. Bra and Pan smiled and turned to the door opening it and blasting off into the setting sun.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been." Pan said smiling.

"No the bigger challenge is ahead of us yet Pan." Bra said her eyes flashing. Pan gulped and nodded, and said nothing the rest of the flight home. Soon the girls landed outside Capsuel Corp. Pan sighed as they walked in through the front doors. Bra smiled, leading Pan up to her room.

Pan allowed herself to be pushed in through the door. She sat on the edge of Bras bed and smiled up at her. Bra grinned at Pan, and stripped down, she went into the bathroom and went into the shower. Pan sat examining her tan, she no longer looked pale and sickly. The oils helped her gain a tan unimaginably fast. She lay back on the bed and sighed contently. She pondered on what she was going to do that night.

Just when she was forming a conclusion Bra walked in through the door with a bathrobe on. Her tan seemed to increase with the moisture. Pan smiled. "You got another bathrobe?" She asked her.

Bra smirked. "Naturally!" Pan striped down and took the robe from her friend and walked into the shower. "So do you know what your going to do tonight?" She asked her friend as she dried off her hair.

"I'm still not sure, I think I'll just see how things go..." Came Pans reply. Bra nodded to herself and finished brushing her hair. Pan came into the room wearing a cream bathrobe.

Bra looked up at her. "Want to go and find the guys?" She asked with an evil grin. Pan smirked and nodded. Both girls walked towards the door and made their way down to Trunks' room. Bra pressed her ear against the door and heard muffled voices. She nodded to Pan and knocked on the door.

The muffling stopped. "Who's there?" Came an anxious voice.

"Bra and Pan." Bra said smiling.

"Oh, come in." Came Trunks reply.

"Why did you ask?" Pan asked but once she walked in she understood. Both boys were lying in their boxers on the bed and they had just turned the TV off. Pan blushed lightly and shut the door behind her.

Goten looked up and grinned at Bra. "You just been in the shower?" He asked tilting his head.

Bra giggled and nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact I have!" She said her eyes flashing seductively.

Goten eyed what he could see of her well waxed and toned legs. "You got any clothes on under that?" He asked her grinning.

"I don't know, why don't you come to my room and find out?" Bra asked. Goten jamp off the bed and chased her out of the room.

Pan and Trunks howled with laughter. "At least I know not to walk into the room tonight!" Trunks said chuckling. Pan laughed and nodded at his comment. He eyed her attire, and stopped himself from growling. "So, where were you today?" He tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Well, Raven gave me and Bra tickets to an all body care workshop." Pan said shutting his curtains to the balcony.

Trunks tried to look mildly interested. "Really?" He asked eyeing her body. "And how did that go?"

"Great! I feel ten times sexier than I did before I went."

Trunks' mouth had become extremely dry. "What I wouldn't give to see that..." He muttered, but her saiyan senses picked it up. Pan thought for a moment. It would be so much fun to tease him. Something she remembered he did to her on the first day when he came home. How? By masturbating in front of her. Now here he was, in the palm of her hand. She was calling the shots! And it was time for some payback… She spun around to face him, and in one swoop let the bathrobe fall to her feet. Revelling her slender, well toned body.

"Happy now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Oo Well guys, hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Bonded

I live! Sorry it's been a while guys! I've been doing a lot of planning for where my story is going... I think I know... To give you warning this is either going to be one story split in two! Or a very looooong story! But I might just do a sequel instead because I want to change it from Romance /Humour to Romance /Friendship /Tragedy and comfort. But don't worry... the Tragedy will be sad! But it will be a twist! I can promise you now, it wont be like my last story!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing:

SSJ-Pan-Chan

Tweenager

Truyasha

Phantasom

Chica-Felton-Malfoy

Lunabela

Vegetalover2007

Henry-Coreen-Lover125

Kimeno-Chan

Goodlife93

Long list! Oo Thank you guys!!! All your reviews and support help to keep me going! As well as giving me great convos! -Stars at Lunabela and Goodlife93-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:::;;;;::: Pan's POV :::;;;;:::

There was an annoying sound. So annoying in fact that I had to blast the shit out of it. But I was warm. And snug between the covers well wrapped up. Okay the noise was getting on my _last _remaining nerve. Groggily I push an arm out into the air of the room. I wave it around until I find the little digital bastard. I press a bunch of buttons but it doesn't shut up. That's when I held my fist above it and bring it down hard. My hand smashes through the alarm with ease, and the sound instantly dies.

There was a chuckle from my left. "You never were patient Panny were you?" I roll over in the covers and open my eyes. My black orbs meet blue as we gaze at each other. I stretch in his bed and relax again, flashing him a smirk.

"Me impatient? Say's he who was in a rush last night!" As if I'd said the magic words, Trunks' face slowly starts to change as a tinge of red forms across his cheeks. I giggle contently, he broke eye contact with me after that comment. I reach out and stroke his cheek. "Aww, I'm sorry hunny!" I say and he looks at me. It's amazing the power I hold over him. I then screw up my face and try to contain my laughter. "But I wouldn't be surprised if you were on the news for the worlds loudest moan!"

He blushed even redder and looked down at his hands that had suddenly become more interesting than my smirking (and rather beautiful) face. "Not my fault you went for my tail! You have no idea how sensitive it is!" He snapped, however his blush never left his face. I reached over a kissed his nose.

"I think I know now! Heck, I think the world knows now." I giggle and he glares at me.

::::_**FLASHBACK**_::::

Pan and Trunks were lying on the double bed. They could hear the moans and bangs of their friends next door carrying out the same activities they had planed for that night. One look at Pan's new body and Trunks was on top of her almost instantly. All human instincts ran in fear out the window, that left only the growling and hungry monster inside him. He now had her pinned down on the bed as he thrust his fingers deep inside of her, smelling and feeling her arousal as he did so. Pan arched her back, she wanted to toy with him, but she was finding it to hard to even breathe at the moment.

Once he pulled his fingers out, she plucked up the energy. She pushed him off of her as he sat on his knees on the bed. He looked at her wondering if she didn't want to go through with this or if she was planning something. He realised too late, as she sprung onto him and tickled his clothed erection, trailing a nail over the top of it as it stuck out from his boxers. Slow grunts and moans escaped his lips as his half lidded eyes fell upon her.

He sprung from the bed in an attempt to regain his control and dignity. However, he didn't not realise that the second he did this that all of his pride would soon fly out the window after human instincts. She appeared behind him in a flash and grasped his tail. He fell onto one knee. Pan was shocked as he kneeled panting before her, and as she traced her fingers over his tail he let low moans escape his mouth. She never knew the tail was so sensitive.

Grinning mischievously she raised it to her mouth and watched his eyes widen. He shook his head mouthing at her, telling her not to do it. But she wasn't listening. In it went. Trunks collapsed onto the floor, and for a moment it looked like he wasn't breathing. Could orgasms kill? Pan started to wonder. (A/N Killer orgasm xD Sorry!) Just as she moved it in her mouth to take it back out his head flew back and he moaned so loud Pan was sure the house was shaking.

She spat his tail out and clasped a hand over his mouth blushing furiously at whoever could have heard that. He didn't care, on the contrary, he lay limb in her arms shaking every now and again, before Pan lay him on the bed and continued with areas that required more attention.

::::_**END FLASHBACK**_::::

We lie gazing at each other for a while before something starts to bother me. "Trunks?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Why did you set your alarm?"

His eyes widen and he laughs. "I'll phone in sick for work today."

I laugh "I'm sure your mother will know the real reason!"

Again I receive a glare and a blush at the comment. He huffs and turns away from me. Grinning I slide a hand down his back, towards his tail. He freezes and I spot his tail puffing excitedly. I giggle and press myself up against his back breathing onto the back of his neck. "You know I was just kidding..." I say nuzzling the crook of his neck. I feel him shiver under my touch and the hairs on his back stand up. He shuffled and 'humphed'.

I giggled and pulled away. "Alright then, have it your way!" I said. He froze and I heard a whimper. I turn so I have my back to him, and I feel the bed shuffling and soon feel his breath on my neck. He looks at the base of my neck where he bit me. Completing the saiyan bonding ritual.

He kisses it gently and purrs into my ear. "I love you Pan..."

I shiver and turn to him, he leans over me and eyes my exposed breasts. "I love you too..." I tell him, his eyes snap back to me and he smiles. Leaning down, he kissed my lips gently. I press up against him, causing him to moan into the kiss as my bare breasts press against his chest. He smiles into the kiss and we break when we hear a knock at the door. We turn to face the door.

"Who is it?" Trunks asks.

"Goten!" He states. Trunks turns to look at me. I blush and pull the covers tighter around my naked form, his eyes watching me cover myself up and flashing wildly at the thought of what was underneath.

"Come in." He says and doesn't remove his gaze from me until Goten is in the room. Goten glances from Trunks to me and back again as we stare at each other. Then Trunks breaks the gaze to look at his friend.

Goten grins at us. "Have fun?" He asks. I blush deeply and both boys chuckle at me, but Trunks' gaze is a little more soft than Gotens.

"More than I can say for you." I state happily and watch colour rise into his own cheeks. "You were humping like horses!" I say and laugh as his face goes as red as humanly possible!

"Yeah well what was with that moan?" He asks and Trunks' face changes colour. I laugh now that I'm not the one under the pressure.

"Moan? What moan?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Le Moan Trunks!" I shout winking, and watch grinning as he winces. "Le delayed moan after I stuck your tail in ma mouth!"

Goten makes a cooing noise and gazes at Trunks sympathetically. "Talk about hair ball Pan, I'm just glad Bra doesn't know about our tails." He said giving the famous Son grin.

"And what makes you so sure she wont the next time you play your games?" I ask flashing him an evil grin.

His face instantly goes pale. "You wouldn't?" He asked licking his lips nervously.

I giggle. "Lets just say the whole world will know the next time you and Bra have sex!" I say. Goten moans and sits down on the edge of the bed shooting me an annoyed look, as his tail wrapped around his waist. We stay like that for a while. Trunks climbs out of bed to locate his boxers.

Goten laughs. "Whoa, dude put that thing away!" He says covering his eyes. Trunks grins and turns to stand in front of his friend in his full glory.

I giggle at my uncles childish antics. "Why? I like it out." I say watching it as he hardens it. Trunks grins at me and winks.

Goten made gagging noises as Trunks slips his boxers on and made his way over to the bed, he picked up clothes on the way and passed mine to me. I smile my thanks and disappear under the covers to change when Bra barges into the room. She glares around until her eyes fall onto Goten. "You, back to bed now!" She snapped.

Goten shrugs and made his way over to Bra who eyed him lustfully. She shut the bed room door as she followed him out. Trunks lay beside me in the bed as I yawned. I rolled over so I was on top of him. He sighed contently. "I thought you had to be caught in the heat of a moment to get an erection?" I asked referring to the show he put on for me and Goten.

Trunks looked at me and grinned. "Yeah, but all I had to do was remember you last night. Still very fresh in the memory!" He said winking causing me to blush.

I feel his length hardening under me again, and he raises his eye brows at me. Giving me a charming grin. Moaning I roll off of him and turn, capturing his lips with my own. I break away and gaze at him. I run my hand down his front and tickle his erection through his boxers. He smiles and closes his eyes. I smile and do the same, enjoying playing with him.

He opens his eyes. "Now... we need to let the families know..." He said sighing.

I sigh and pull away from him. "Talk about ruining the moment Trunks!" I say throwing my hands in the air. He grins and brushes his finger down the side of my face. I shut my eyes and press my head against his finger smiling. He grinned and then that's when we heard it... the bumping and muffled moans of Bra and Goten. Trunks screwed up his face trying to look like he was disgusted when if fact he was amused.

I sighed and stood up. "I'd better be getting home, as for telling the parents! There's not much they can do, because when you split a bond..." I gulped and gazed at Trunks who had the same worried expression. He then smiled.

"Lets not worry about that right now." He said. I sighed and nodded. The noises from next door died down. I gave Trunks a hug and made my way out of his room as he collapsed on his bed. I smiled feeling the small butterflies that appeared after being away from him even for a couple of seconds. It was going to be a long lonely night. I then remembered something!

Quickly I ran back upstairs and knocked on Bra and Goten's room. Bra came to the door and smiled at me, she stood in her lacy black bra and matching pants. I grinned and leaned over, whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she grinned at me. I winked and walked back downstairs. Just as I opened the door I heard a loud moan that became muffled, and the sound of Trunks' laughter rang down the stairs to my ears. Grinning, I shut the door and flew off into the sky.

THE END!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was short, but you can look forward to a sequel soon! xD

XxX Raven xXx


	9. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary:_

_You won't believe this, because I didn't either. I finnaly got the boy of my dreams. And I'm not letting him go for the world. Perhaps, it's something do with the fact we are bonding, even if the bond has yet to be complete. It's great being here with Raven, she's teaching me and Trunks to dance for an up coming party! At this party, Trunks will become the rightful president of capsuel corp! So we are meant to come in and waltz, but Raven has a better dance in mind. Hahaha I wont say to much about it, because you will laugh. _

_Bra and Goten haven't told their parents yet about them dating. Well Goku knows, Goten told him and Gohan and they seemed fine with it! Isn't that great? But it's just Vegeta to worry about now. As I'm sure Bulma will be over the moon about it, she's always said Goten is a nice guy. I've practically moved in with Trunks, my father is slightly suspeicious, but he hasn't said anything. For all he knews it's because Goten is always staying with Bra. _

_I really don't want to say anything to my father, everything right now is perfect... I don't want this to end... But it's not! For me, this is just the begining..._

_- Pan Son_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And it is just the begining!!

[Sequel to Long Time No Love I shook my hips round in small circles. Trunks grinned, twisted, then strode up to me. I put a hand out and held his chest, as he circled me, eyeing me, wanting me…

Raven xXx


End file.
